It Never Ends
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Sequel to "Imprints". The Cullen's are back in Forks to warn the wolves about a very strong very fast, very beautiful, telekinesis vampire coming for them. The relationships of the wolves and their imprints are also engaging.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the sequel to "Imprints". It's in Jacob's POV. you should read the first story first, it would make more sense. Really hope you like this chapter, I already like this story more. Review if you like it.**

I sat staring at Nicole. She seemed to get even more interesting the longer I looked. It seemed like she was the only person around; the only thing around, but she wasn't. we were surrounded by the pack, everyone laughing, talking and having fun. Loud as it was, I only noticed Nicole.

It was one of our bonfire nights, Sam had something important to tell us. Me, like any one else in the pack, knew what he had to say. Sam was going to stop phasing so him and Emily could grow up together, start a family… so one.

Nicole turned to me, her dark eyes tracing my body; she blushed. We sat motionless, our eyes only leaving each others to blink, when an elastic hit my bare leg. Of course it didn't hurt but it made me lose my concentration.

I whipped my head to look at the group; all eyes were on me.

"What!" I screamed, scaring some of the girls and Brady. I turned my head toward Sam, he was waiting paitionatly, waiting to start his conversation.

"Sorry," I said under my breath. Sam shook his head and looked into the fire.

"You know I'm getting older, well I'm not but Emily is," he shifted his eyes to look at Emily. I used to think it was disgusting watching Sam look at Emily with his goo-goo eyes, but I get it now; I look at Nicole just the same way.

I took my head out of the clouds and got back into the conversation that was being made around me. Sam just finished his little love speech and was finally getting to the point. I looked around at the pack and their girls. The guys seemed bored, already knowing what he was going to say, but the girls looked excited to know what he was about to say, like always.

"Well I'm going to stop phasing, for Emily." Somebody gasped, most likely Danielle, and everyone else stayed quiet. I looked over to Emily, her eyes were filled with tears and she pulled herself to Sam. They started kissing, no making out. Paul, disgusted by the scene, stood up, grabbed Taylor and started to walk away. I followed his lead and so did everyone else.

The bonfire party was over; once someone started making out it was always over. I rapped my arm around Nicole, her sighing once in my arms and walked toward the beach.

It was already dark out, the stars were shining, the moon was full. Nicole was shivering, not from the cold but most likely frightened. Ever since she found out about vampires, she always stayed near me; I liked that.

I dropped my arm from around her waist and slowly walked toward the water. Nicole followed me, first taking her shoes off, then jogging up to me. She forcefully took my hand and sighed, happy to be in my safety.

We walked slowly toward the water, stopping right at where the waves hit your toes. The waves felt nice, soothing, it took my mind off of everything.

More young boys in La Push were phasing; there was now twelve of us. This scared everyone, there had to be a reason for all the changing, something was coming.

I looked at Nicole she was smiling, looking across the ocean.

"Nicole," I said quietly, not wanting to spook her. She looked up at me ready to say something.

I put my finger to her mouth, something was watching us. Nicole's eyes widened with fear. I looked out into the forest, pulling Nicole closer to me. Whatever was watching us wasn't human, wasn't wolf. And there was more then one.

That's when it hit me, there was a smell that I would always remember. I started shaking, but tried to control myself; Nicole didn't need to see me as a wolf.

I could see in the tree, something Nicole couldn't see, someone I used to love to see.

I looked back at Nicole, she was staring at me then back at the trees. That's when I knew she was in my sight. Bella was in her sight.

She walked slowly up to me, more gracefully then before, and stopped a foot away. She smiled.

"I'm happy to see you happy Jake."

**Please review, I'll update sooner  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in Jacob's POV. It explains a bit about what is going to happen if you read carefully. Hope you enjoy. Review please.**

"Bella?" I asked more quietly than I would of if she was human. But that was the thing she wasn't, not anymore. Her skin was a different shade; paler, she seemed to be more graceful than before, and her eyes were a light ochre. It seemed like she was doing well on her diet.

Bella didn't say a word, but giggled lightly and walked up to me; we stood only a few inches away.

"Yes Jacob, it's me. And you should be happy right now. Like I said a while ago, I am a little jealous." She turned her head to look at Nicole, still smiling. Nicole sunk deeper into my arms as Bella gave her hand to greet Nicole. Nicole slowly held her hand out, shaking horribly. Bella took it, and said calmly,

"I'm Bella. You are very lucky to have Jake." Nicole didn't say a word; she just stared at the thing in front of her. Bella giggled again and skipped away back into the forest. I knew that wasn't going to be the last of Bella I would see that night. No I would see many more bloodsuckers and very soon. But of course Nicole thought different.

"Jacob? Who was that? Tell me now," Nicole said almost screaming. I sighed and leaned in to touch my lips lightly to hers.

"That was Bella, a vampire," I said in-between breaths. Nicole's lips stopped moving against mine and she pushed away from me. She stared at me like she saw a ghost, which was sort of true.

I knew Nicole was going to say something, but I put my finger to my lips; Bella was coming back, with friends.

Nicole nodded, sinking back into my arms. I sighed happy to have Nicole back in my safety. Nicole was always safer with me; I would never let her do anything dangerous, like riding my motorcycle and that upset her. I could see why Edward was always so cautious around Bella when she was human, he didn't want to lose her.

Before I could get Nicole any calmer Bella was back, with Edward by her side. Behind them were Alice with jasper and Rosalie with Emmet; the parents must've stayed away.

Edward nodded his head as he walked up closer. The vampires had never come back to Forks since Bella and Edward's "honeymoon"; they had something important to tell us.

"Hello Jacob, Nicole," Edward said calmly. That frightened Nicole, she didn't know how he knew his name. Rosalie giggled, hearing Nicole's heart beats stopping then going again.

"What do you need?" I asked, more rudely then I hoped. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well we've come to tell you and the pack some very important news." I sighed; couldn't he get to the point faster.

"And that is?" I asked, again ruder then I wanted. Bella laughed quietly.

"Well a very dangerous vampire is coming your way," Edward continued.

"One vampire is no match to a pack of wolves," I said sternly.

"This one is. Her name is Rachel and she isn't only strong like Emmet, fast like me and as gorgeous as Rosalie, she is a telekinesis vampire." I tried to seem to understand but come on, what is telekinesis?

"What she can move things with her mind?" Nicole asked her voice wary. How did she know that but not me, I thought. Wow Nicole was smarter then me, I had to change that. How could I protect her if she was smarter?

"Yes, but she cant only move things, she can throw and torture things, even kill." A growl exploded from my chest. They had no need to scare Nicole like that.

"Whoa Jake don't get angry. We only came to warn you, and offer our help," Bella said putting up her arms. I shook my head.

"Sure, sure. Well take your help. The more the merrier," I said nicely. Nicole smiled, happy to see me fine with the idea.

"Well we've already talked to the rest of the pack, and their fine with it to. We'll come and tell you when Alice has an update," Jasper said from behind Edward.

Simulationatly all the vampires turned around and walked back toward the forest. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Great the Cullens' were back.

**Review and I'll update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is in Taylor's POV. Hope you like Taylor and Paul's relationship. And hope you enjoy this chapter. Review.**

It was sunny, for once, and the waves of the ocean were rocking me back and forth. Fishing rod in one hand, the other enclosed in Paul's, I felt right at home. We were quiet, hoping to take a fish back to shore, but I really had many questions to ask him.

"Paul," I whispered, turning my head slowly and resting it on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, my breathing even but heavy. He was always so warm and when we hugged it reminded me of hugging a huge teddy bear. He was my life-size teddy bear; maybe he should be considered a teddy wolf.

"Yes," Paul said just as quietly as me. His voice wasn't the most beautiful thing other people had ever heard but to me it was more beautiful than a quiet breeze flowing across the ocean.

"Are you afraid?" I asked. Paul would know what I meant, he always got me. Paul softly picked me up with one hand and sat me on his lap, my face facing his. He looked into my eyes, grabbing my head in his hands.

"There's only one thing I'm afraid of," he said, his dark eyes searching mine. I blushed, I never thought I would have someone like him in my life.

"And what's that?" I asked, moving my free hand to rest it on his cheek. Paul smiled and closed his eyes.

"Of losing you," Paul said quietly. I shook my head; I would never leave him.

"I wouldn't," I said resting my head again on his shoulder. I thought he knew that.

"Oh I know you wouldn't on purpose, I have to much blackmail," he said chuckling lightly. I rolled my eyes, also laughing.

"But if something happened to you, if Rachel did something to you, I wouldn't be able to live," Paul finished, combing his fingers though my hair. I dropped the fishing rod right that moment and rapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my head in closer, mentally getting ready for the leap my heart was about to do. My lips lightly touched his when the fishing rod started to unwind. My eyes popped open and so did his. We caught something.

I quickly grabbed the rod before it could fall into the water and started to wheel it in. Paul, seeing that I was struggling, grabbed the rod from my hand nicely and wheeled it in for me. A couple seconds later a kelp Bass was flipping on the floor of the boat. I turned my head to Paul and saw he was staring back. We both exploded in laughter.

"We should head back now," Paul said once we calmed down. I nodded, the sky had darkened with a layer of clouds.  
The ride back to shore was quick, I did most of the talking. Paul asked me about my fishing experiences and asked if that one was the best. I of course said yes, nothing could compair to a afternoon with only me, Paul and the ocean.  
Once out of the boat and back on shore, we walked back to Paul's car hand in hand. Once a few feet from the car the first rain drops started to fall from the sky. We hurried the few steps and jumped into the car. Just as Paul was about to start the car my phone started ringing.

"Hello," I said as I opened the phone. It was Nicole; what did she need? We talked for awhile; it seemed she had a problem, and it was a big problem. Nicole took Jacob's motorbike out for a ride and she crashed it. She wasn't hurt but his bike was broken beyond repair. I sighed as i hung up the phone.

"Paul can we pick up Nicole, she crashed Jacob's bike?" I asked laughing in my head.

"Ooo she crashed his bike. Jake's not gonna be to happy bout that. But sure we can pick her up, but she has to sit with the fish." Paul started laughing as he pulled away from the beach; I also started laughing.

Hopefully Nicole wouldn't be mad about sitting with the fish; I didn't want my day to be ruined by her being mad at me.

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in Nicole's POV. Hope you like it. Review please.**

Flashback:

_I didn't get much sleep the night before, or any other night since the last bonfire. After hearing about that Rachel vampire thing I was freaked out about it all the time. And also meeting a family of vampires, that just scared me._

_I slowly got dressed and ready for the day. My mind was else where, in a world free of dangerous creatures. Once I got down stairs I noticed Jacob wasn't around to pick me up; very unusual. I shrugged it off; his life wasn't just about me. But I wished it was._

_I decided I would pick Jake up; mix it up a little. About 5 minutes later I got out of my Lamborghini and knocked on his door. His car wasn't in the drive way and no one answered. That was weird. Again I remembered that the "creatures" were back and his pack was on duty._

_I started to walk back to my car when I saw his motorcycle at the side of his house. That gave me an idea. I walked over to it and saw that sitting on the seat were the keys to the motorcycle. I laughed evilly to myself._

_Wow, I thought. Jake was pretty slow to leave his bike out in the open, with the keys just sitting there. I'd always wanted to ride his motorcycle, but he never let me; it was to "dangerous". Wasn't it just like riding a normal bike? I decided it would be smart to act quickly; Jake could come back anytime. I hoped on the bike, forgetting about safety precautions, like a helmet._

_Sooner then I thought, I was riding fast down the road, with the wind blowing through my hair. I felt so free riding it._

_After about 15 more minutes of riding something popped out of nowhere. I wasn't completely sure of what was, it looked like a human but ran much to fast to be one. It zoomed passed me shining in the sunlight, like it was a mirror reflecting light. Before I knew it, I started losing control of the motorcycle. I looked ahead of me and saw a tree. I couldn't even scream it happened all so fast. Crap._

_I woke up hours later and looked around me. I was laying on top of Jacob's totally broken motorcycle. I thought of calling Jake but he would just get mad at me. Then I thought about calling Danielle. But she was with Embry, and he doesn't really like me. But then I thought about calling Taylor. She was with Paul, but I didn't really mind Paul. Even though he has some anger issues. And Taylor was always so understanding. I shook my head, Taylor was the right person to call._

_I called Taylor and talked to her for a while, she was going to come and pick me up. But I still didn't know what to do about the motorcycle or how to tell Jake. He was sure to be super mad._

End of Flashback.

I sat sitting on the grass, getting wetter each second. The rain was cold, I was cold. when was Taylor going to get here, I thought. I stared down the road waiting to see the dark blue of Taylor's Volkswagen Jetta zooming down the road.

That's when I started hyperventilating; what the hell was the thing that made me crash. My thoughts drifted back to the last couple days; vampires, Rachel, vampires, Rachel. That's all I thought about. What if that thing was a vampire or worse Rachel.

A honk of a horn shook me out of my nightmare. Taylor was here; thank god. I stood up and walked fast to the car opening the back door. I sighed as I hopped in.

"Whoa Nicole, Jake's gonna be furious when he sees this," Paul said laughing. I didn't reply, my mind was elsewhere. But Jacob would be mad he would kill me, great. I rolled my eyes.

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took long to write, was busy reading BD. And my story doesn't really work anymore but ya. So this chapters in Jacob's POV. Hope you like it.**

My mind was beating inside my head. Why was Nicole igroning me? I shook my head, she wasn't… was she? I talked to Justin about it, he knew Nicole better then anyone, and he said to give her some time. But how could I do that, leave the one girl I love. Maybe she was worried I would get hurt hunting the vamp, haha she was just like bella.

I chuckled lightly to myself and tried to focus my mind on the road ahead. I was driving down to Nicole's, Justin was coming too. The scent of vampire was rich in the air but it didn't worry me, the Cullen's were back. I sighed.

"Whoa, Jake slow down. Isn't that ur' bike?" my eyes widened. Sitting, no, crashed on the side of the road was my bike. I started shaking but tried to contain my anger.

"Yes it is," I said through my teeth. That bike was my child, my baby. Before Nicole came around it was my number one priority… Nicole!

I stomped out of my car, slamming my door. I would get to Nicole's way faster on foot, I mean paw.

"Jake what about your car?" Justin called from the car. I shot my head back and gave him a glare, he understood immediately.

Once Justin was out of sight I took off my closets and tied them to my ankle. I started running top speed down the highway and soon I was running on four legs. I wasn't alone in my mind.

_Jake don't do anything you'll regret_, Sam thought. I growled.

_Oh you know about the bike huh_? My eye twitched, Paul knew about this and didn't tell me, he better hide his head.

_Whoa not my fault bro. I would've told you but I promised Taylor_…

_Shut up, _I growled, _leave me alone._

_Go back to Taylor, Paul. _Then it was just me and Sam, and then just me. Good, I thought, now I can concentrate.

I didn't get to be alone for long, soon eah was there, screaming at me for leaving Justin. I sighed, luckily I was close enough to Nicole's to leave Leah alone to talk to her self.

_Hey…_ I didn't hear the end as for I was human again, putting my closets back on. Being in the same mind as Leah was hell.

I shook my head, time to give Nicole my speech. But the I thought, what speech. I thought about that until I was at Nicole's door. Before my hand could grip the knob, the door swung open. I growled, Paul was standing right in front of me.

"Jake, she's…" I didn't let him finish. I was stomping my way though Nicole's living room going strait for her. I put on a calm face.

"Nicole what did I say about riding my bike?" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry bout' the damage, I'll fix…"

"I don't care about that," I lied, "but there are vampires in the neighborhood and dangerous ones. And also it's not safe to ride motorbikes in the first place." I stared her in the eyes and her expression changed from apologetic to a teenager "I can do anything" look. That's when Nicole stood up.

"I can do whatever I want and your not the boss of me!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs, cursing.

I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me.

"Do not say your sorry, I don't care!" She stomped toward the door.

"Uh Nicole, where are you going?" Paul asked quietly. Nicole looked around and then pointed to me then paul then taylor.

"You, you and you, LEAVE!" I didn't complain and neither did anyone else, we all left in silence.

Tears welled up in my eyes but I kept them in.

"Paul," I said quietly "will it be okay?"

Taylor answered instead,

"I don't know." My mind started whirling.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is in a new character's POV. Her name is Thea and she is a very dumb redhead. Dont get to attacted to her cause shes not going to be in the story much anymore. Hope you like this chapter.**

… Maybe an unexpected visit would make it more fun. I nodded then sighed; everyone had to more away, maybe away from me? A couple weeks ago I thought about visiting Danielle and Taylor, they both moved away and I never even got a phone call… OMG WHAT IF THEY DIED. I gasped, what if it was a trap. I laughed to myself, I was watching to many horror movies.

I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me. Driving was always so hard for me. Some people said it was because I wasn't the brightest knife in the shed but I thought it was just my eyes. Its like I saw the world differently; there would be a dog in front of me, snarling but I saw through it. It was like it was a person…

I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and felt queasy. My stomach had a feeling in it; the feeling you get in haunted houses when you turn a corner and know something is 'gonna pop out and it does. Maybe Taylor was dead or worse Danielle.

I never really like Taylor a lot, she always made fun of me because my mind didn't work the same way as others and she just had to be a A student. Ugh, and she wasn't even a nerdy person just plain smart. She was going to be a doctor or dentist and I was going to be a garbage woman or worse… a teacher. Haha I probably wasn't even that smart.

I looked up from my hands on the wheel and saw I just passed the turn off to Danielle's house. My foot pushed down on the gas pedal. Opps wrong foot. I then slammed my foot down on the break and my car slid to a stop. I then did a huge U-turn and almost hit a tree; opps again.

Finally I made my way to Danielle's and she was waiting outside her house laughing. I felt my face go tomato red almost the shade of my hair; tee hee.

I waved to Danielle and she waved back, still laughing. I walked to Danielle finally getting my normal color back.

The next day.

"So where are you planning on going Thea?" Danielle asked me. I hadn't really planned on where to go, I just knew I wanted to go on a walk. It wouldn't be very far but it would be nice, even in the rain.

"I 'dunno. Just 'gonna drive down to the beach and start from there." Taylor rolled her eyes and laughed silently.

"Aren't you afraid a wolf is going to eat you?" Danielle and Taylor both exploded into laughter. Yesterday on my very short walk I swore I saw a huge sandy-colored wolf. I told Danielle and Taylor and they both started laughing at my story, saying stuff like "Mhm sure" and "Oh what next, a purple cow". I sighed and turned back toward my car.

Soon all I saw was the road and rain. I was half way to the beach when I saw a short, young, beautiful pixie like lady on the side of the road. She stared at me eyes wide and bolted into the forest behind her. Hmm strange, she ran inhumanly fast.

Finally I made it to the beach. It was deserted, not one other human was in sight. There were some seals, and probably fish in the water. I shook; I should've got Danielle to come with me. I shook my head; nothing was going to happen, right?

I walked and walked and walked, and suddenly my stomach got that feeling again. I was in the forest and the sky was darkening through the trees. I couldn't hear anything, only the fast-paced beating of my heart, the uneven in and out of my breath and the rain falling above me. Soon adrenaline got into my veins and I was running. Running fast so I could get out of the forest. I turned right, left, right and right again.

Soon I was facing a dead end. A cliffs wall was set before me, with the ocean to the left. I closed my eyes for a short moment and opened them again. That's when I saw her.

She had pale skin; paler than me, long brown hair and a face I could never forget even if the rest of looked different.

It was Rachel, a girl Taylor always picked over me during class. But she did look different, not only her skin tone or her newly found beauty but her eyes. Instead of a deep brown, they were black; not just her pupils but irises too, and they had a small red circle around the pupil.

"Rachel?" I said quietly. She smiled; well not really a smile but she showed her teeth. I waited for her to answer but she didn't get a chance. A dark silver wolf flew between us and Rachel flew off into the water. My eyes stopped working and I fell to the ground; I fainted.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapters in Taylor's POV. It's not super long, mostly dialog. I really hope you like it. Also the next chapters about the Nicole and Jacob situation.**

"Taylor, Thea's awake

"Taylor, Thea's awake." I clapped. I had to wait so long just for her to wake up to put my plan to action. I was so excited, but I had to put on a calm face.

"One 'sec," I said turning to my big dog of a boyfriend. I loved Paul when he was in his wolf form. His fur was so soft and silky and much more fun to hug. I laughed silently and Paul shook his head, also laughing.

Only Paul knew what my plan was, he was a part of it and I wanted no one else to know. Okay that wasn't true. Whoever else was a wolf at the moment would also know but they didn't matter.

I walked out of my room and found Seth leaning against the wall, waiting.

"So what are you going to tell Thea?" Seth asked while he walked me to the living room. I grinned.

"Oh you'll see, but please just go along with it no matter how stupid."

"What I don't get to know?" he said, surprised.

"Nope," I said slyly. If anyone knew what it was they would just mess it up. I laughed to my self then straightened up my face to a poker face.

"Hey Thea," I said casually and smiled. She looked up at me her eyes wide.

"Um hi. Can you please explain what I saw?" Oh course, but I wouldn't listen.

"You didn't see anything," I said trying not to laugh.

"Um I'm pretty sure I saw a wolf and Rachel." You did.

"I know your pretty." Pretty ugly.

"That's not what I said." I know.

"Sure it is."

"No I said I saw a wolf and Rachel!" she said back, getting angrier by the minute. Ha-ha so much fun.

"I see wolves all the time," I answered. What was I going to pull up my sleeve next?

"Ya but this wolf was huge and human like." That cause it's also a person.

"Oh my god I love that show!" it was so hard not to laugh.

"Huh?" You know what I said.

"You know…"

"No I don't. I'm confused!" Just what I was waiting for her to say.

"So how can you be sure you saw a 'wolf' and 'Rachel'?' I said mimicking her tone of voice for "wolf" and "Rachel."

"Because I did!" Ha-ha great line.

"I sure you did. Now what else happened in your dream?"

"It wasn't a dream!" I know.

"But you were just asleep and I'm pretty positive that there are no wolves in my home." What a lie.

"No on my walk I did!"

"Oh okay that makes more sense. So did this wolf have…silver fur?" Of course it did.

"Ya! Have you seen it?" I smiled

"Yes," I said skipping back to my room.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer but was back in a second. But this time I wasn't alone, I was riding a big silver colored wolf, my Paul. I tried to make it very dream like. The lights were dimmed and my hair was a mess. Wasn't wearing normal clothes and I kept my arms wide.

I mouthed some random words and Thea asked me what I said. I laughed and Paul walked out of the door.

Once outside I looked in the window and Thea fainted again, just what I wanted to happen. I walked back into the house alone, Paul was going to fade back, and went and changed.

The next time Thea woke up she didn't ask one question, but bolted out the door and went back to Calgary, a very smart thing to do.

Once Thea and everyone else were gone I went and sat on my couch. The sun was just coming out and my eyes started to droop. I was almost to dream land when a knock startled me.

I got off the couch and opened the door. Paul was standing there, his face filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Oh no, it was sure to be something bad.

"Oh nothing, just Jacob and Nicole," he answered but he still looked worried.

"Are you sure?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well its just I don't want to lose you ever." I had no words to answer him but I did have lips. I rapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed his face until my lips found what they were looking for. My heart rate suddenly zoomed, like always, and then we stopped.

"Don't worry, I won't." He smiled.

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapters in Jacob's POV. Hope you like it. Beware of it. :(**

I made a big mistake, I wondered if Nicole would ever forgive me. That was debatable. I sighed and shook my head; she would, I knew it. Well hopfully. I closed my eyes and tried to forget but wasn't able to.

I rolled off my couch and slowly walked to the kitchen. I wished that I had to pertrol the area that night but no. Sam said Paul chased Rachel out into the ocean and that La Push didn't need all the wolves out. And I had to be one of the ones to stay home and try to make things better with Nicole. I rolled my eyes. That would be much easier if I knew where Nicole was. Hopfully she was staying out of trouble. I laughed; Nicole and out of trouble didn't even belong in the same sentence. I sighed again, someone was coming up to my door.

I walked slowly, not really wanting to talk to anyone. I listened to the person's muffled footsteps; they didn't belong to anyone in the pack, they were a girls. My heart started racing, maybe it was Nicole. I raced to the door and flew the door open. Alice was standing there, her eyes filled with worry. Stupid bloodsucker, I thought, what did she need?

"Jacob," Alice said, her voice also worried.

"Ya, what do you need." My voice was filled with annoyance.

"Are you with Nicole?" My eyes widened, what about Nicole?

"No, WHAT'S WRONG!" My voice raised so I was almost screaming.

"I saw her... and Rachel." I didn't say anything more, my clothes were off in a second,(I didn't care Alice was there), and I was shortly running on four paws. Of course I wasn't alone in my mind.

_Jacob? Why are you here?_ I growled and replayed my meeting with Alice just for the packs sake.

_Jacob it's going to be okay._

_It only will be if we work together Quil. Get it._

_Whoa sorry Jake. How far are you from us._ I looked though the minds of the pack. Ten of us were on patrol. Paul and Embry were out with Danielle and Taylor; that had to be changed.

A howl ripped though the air and I again tried to concentrate on where everyone was. Quil and Jared were the closest to me, running together; it would take me less than two minutes to get to them. I ran full speed and was at their sides shortly. Brady, Collin and the two new kids, Adam and Marcel, both tweleve were catching up to us. Finally Paul and Embry were conected.

_What's the problem boss?_ Again i replayed the conversation. They both stayed silent.

_Everyone try to get Rachel's scent._ I nodded.

After a little while of running, I noticed Edward. I told him to help us. He agreed. That now made eighteen of us. Hopfully that would stop Rachel.

_FOUND HER SCENT!_ Leah screamed in her thoughts. She must've been proud of herself. She growled.

Luckily Leah wasn't to far from where I was, I would get to Nicole soon. Soon I too found her scent but it was fading, she was long gone. But Nicole wasn't, her scent was very intense. My eyes started to water; what if I was to late. I shook my head, she was okay.

I ran full speed through the forest until I saw a body laying against a tree. My legs colassped, I was too late.

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapters in Jake's POV. Hope you like it.**

_I'm so sorry Jake. _I couldn't think right; Nicole was gone and therefore, so was I. Even though my heart was still beating I would make it stop some way. I closed my eyes and laid my head between my paws.

_Whoa Jake don't jump to conclusions… _

_BUT SHES GONE!_ I growled, standing up on my feet and facing toward Sam.

_At least he's feeling bad for me, unlike you. _ I was walking towards Sam teeth bared. If my life was over what did it matter if I killed him.

_Jake you don't want to do this to me. You'll feel sorry._ I didn't listen to him. Instead and jumped at him, pushing his body toward the ground. Why wasn't he fighting back?

_Because he doesn't wanna hurt you._

_Shut up Leah. Or you'll get what's coming to you. _She shut up immediately.

My teeth were inches from Sam's neck when something caught my attention; a thirteenth beating heart. No, Nicole was gone.

_Jake she alive, barely. _ I didn't think anything back and soon my mind was only mine again.

"Nicole, it's okay, I'm here. You'll be okay," I turned my head toward the wolves, "Will she?"

None of the wolves were able to answer but someone else did. A voice that would never have the effect on me like it did before, mortal or immortal.

"She wasn't bit. If you get her to Carlisle it'll be okay." I turned to Bella and smiled; the Cullen's wanted to help, I owed them.

Suddenly I was running, fast, with Nicole in my arms. She was still unconscious but breathing. I sighed; she was going to be okay.

Very soon I was at the Cullen's house. The smell of vampire filled the air and for once this relaxed me. I walked up the stairs of their house slowly and knocked at the door. Jasper answered; hopefully he could handle the blood.

"Is Carlisle home?" I asked looking into his topaz eyes.

"He's up in his office. He expects you." I nodded and pushed past him. I soon flew up the stairs and pushed his door open. It looked like a hospital room in there. I can see they were per paired.

"Put her here and you can leave. She'll be okay. From here I can see she has both her legs broken and a couple ribs. Go eat or rest or something." I looked the doc in the eyes and could see he was in control. I nodded and turned to go down stairs.

Once I was in the sight of the vampires all their heads turned to me. Alice was the first to speak.

"Did she get bitten?" my eyes widened; she said that in a tone like she wanted it to happen.

"Hell no. And thank god." Alice looked down and frown on her face.

"Too bad, she would make some vampire." Again my eyes widened.

"Did you see that happen?" I asked; stupid future teller better tell the truth.

"No, I didn't get to see anything. Stupid werewolves." I grinned and then went over and plopped down on the couch right next to Rosalie; time to annoy someone else.

I stretched my arm and put it around her. She turned her head and gave me an evil look. I smiled and laughed quietly just like everyone else.

I felt totally at ease now, since Nicole was all good, well getting better at the moment, and I felt like I wasn't even surrounded by vamps. Life wasn't getting better now.

**Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapters in Nicole's POV. I hope you like it.D**

My body was numb but even through the numbness I could feel a sharp pain. And it wasn't only in one part, but multiple parts. I pushed against my eyelids to open but they wouldn't budge, nothing could move.

I thought back to what made all this happen, just to keep my mind somewhere then the pain.

Flashback.

_I heard the engines of Jacob and Paul's car fade away out of hearing distance. I felt like screaming. What right did Jacob have to tell me what to do? He didn't. I could easily buy my own bike and he wouldn't be able to stop me. He didn't own me. I know that I was his imprint and he had to protect me and keep me happy, but this was too much. Nothing bad happened, well not really. I wasn't going to be treated like a puppet._

_Once I was sure Jacob wasn't going to come back, I slipped on my flats and coats and headed out the door. I reached into my pocket to find my keys, but they weren't in there. I wasn't going to go back into the house so I just decided to walk. _

_I headed towards the woods outside my house; they looked like a great place to calm down. I didn't have a set location I was headed and I didn't care if I got lost at least that's what I thought. Turning random places was a bad idea because by the time I was lost I was deep in the forest and it was dark._

_I sat down on a small, wet log and that's when my sobbing started. Someone laughed in the trees. My head shot up; I knew that laugh but it wasn't as lyrical before, it was much more average._

_I looked around in the darkness, wishing I were nocturnal because I couldn't see a thing._

_"Whose there? Jacob?" That's when she came into my view. Not many steps away from me were the now very beautiful, pale Rachel. I hadn't seen her since my last days in Calgary and she changed a lot. Before, from what I remember, she was beautiful but not this beautiful and always tanned. _

_"Do you remember me Nicole?" I was stunned that she remembered my name. I nodded not able to say a word. The wolves warned me of "people" like her and I had seen a coven of them; this was the start of my death._

_She leaped at me, throwing me into the dirt. I heard many cracks coming inside me; most of my ribs were now in two. She pushed her feet into my legs, both my legs going down with them, snapping. I could tell she was enjoying my pain, laughing when I cried. I should have listened to Jacob, but it was to late. I closed my eyes as she grabbed my head leaning closer to my throat. I let of one last word as she broke the rest of my ribs,_

_"Jacob." My body went limp and all her weight left my body; I knew I was dead._

End of flashback.

Finally my eyelids opened and I saw where I was. I wasn't in a normal hospital bed but it sure looked like a hospital. What gave it away were the paintings of older days. I heard the beeping of hospital equipment and my deep breathing.

Jacob's names escaped from my mouth and before I could blink many people were by my side. Jacob was there and I reached for him but my eyes searched the eyes of many others. Taylor was there with Paul and same with Danielle and Embry. Bella was there and so was Edward. It hit me; I was at the vampire's house.

A doctor was working over me; the father figure and he smiled, happy to see me awake.

"I'm sorry Nicole. I shouldn't have left you." I frowned the best I could. Why the hell was Jacob saying sorry.

"It want your fault Jake," I said in my hoarse voice, "I didn't listen to you."

The doctor shushed me and did something to me. Soon the pain was fading and my eyelids were drooping. I opened my eyes once more, to look at Jake. He looked back and smiled,

"Goodnight."

**Review please. Oh and also I'm starting a "funny" instant messaging story with all the same characters. I'll be writing them at the same time but this story is my first priority. Hope you read it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapters in Jacob's POV. Hope you like it. **

The "hospital" was behind me; Nicole wasn't fighting death anymore. I tried to forget the past week. Tried to forget the argument and Nicole almost being lost. She was okay and healthy now; well you couldn't say "healthy" as she had to be pushed in a wheelchair and was not aloud much physical movement. I got in trouble from Dr. Fang for kissing her, but he couldn't stop us now.

"Jacob I'm…" I interrupted Nicole before she could say anymore,

"Don't say anything. It's not your fault. Okay that's not true. I guess it was your fault, but nothing you should be sorry about." Nicole rolled her eyes and then quickly changed the subject. She hated anyone feeling sorry for her.

"You didn't tell me. Did you get Rachel?" I shook my head. While I spent my last week stuck in Dracula Mansion the pack was working their butts off trying to find out where Rachel was off to. They found a trail but were suddenly distracted by a stronger newer scent of another reeker.

"What so she still out there? Has she hurt anyone else?" I couldn't bear to tell her that she found, well made, herself a little buddy.

"She hasn't 'hurt' anyone in a while…" I turned and looked back at the road ahead of me. Nicole grunted.

"Your not telling me the truth, are you?" I couldn't keep the truth from Nicole.

"Yeah I'm not. Rachel made herself a friend. Now there are two." Nicole exploded.

"What! No! This is not happening! No!" I put my hand to her mouth and muffled her shouting.

"Shh Nicole. One more vampire isn't going to do much out a difference. No worry." Nicole's eyes widened and she pulled my hand from her mouth.

"What do you mean no difference? That's one more of them." I shushed Nicole once more and this time she listened. We were pulling up into the driveway of her house. Her aunt was outside waiting.

I zoned out from then until the next time Nicole and me were alone. I really couldn't bear being around them as they gushed over the time at the "hospital" in "Seattle," tears never went good with me.

"Nicole," I started once we were alone.

"Yeah Jake, what is it?" I stared Nicole in the eyes and placed my hand lightly on her face.

"Lets try to never fight again." Nicole looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"Uh Jake I already came up with that idea."

"What?"

"Yeah I came up with it as I was sleeping."

"Oh haha…" My sentence was cut short when a howl ripped through the air. No one else was able to hear in but the pack, and me so Nicole looked at me strange when I stopped the sentence short.

"Duty calls," I said and rolled my eyes. Nicole laughed at me as I stood up and took the common superhero pose.

"When the soulless attack, I'll be there to save the innocent. Werewolves away!" I put my arm in front of my and balled my hand into a fist. I ran out the door like that but stopped as I got down the stairs.

Once I was out in the forest I took off my pants and tied them to my leg. I was all furry in seconds.

_What's the problem? _I asked.

_Sam's found the scent we've been looking for. _ Adam said excitedly, he was happy to know before me. But I was still more experienced then him and there fore better. He grunted. Good.

_Okay I'm near you Sam, wait for me._

_Sure Jake, see you soon._

_Yup._

My mind drifted to thoughts of Nicole and I suddenly felt bad for leaving her, but duty called. I sighed, Nicole would be fine; I needed my mind to help the pack, because something bad could happen any second and I needed to help. I always needed to help my brothers.

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is in Embry's POV. Beware you may need a tissue. I really hope you like it. There are some very big surprises. Oh and sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy.**

_Ugh, Sam. Why did I have to come? _I asked once my mind was shared. Stupid Sam made me leave Danielle, even though I promised to spend the whole day with her. Promise broken.

_Because we need the pack together to fight Rachel. And don't you complain. You and Jake haven't been going on patrol for a while now. _

_Well I'm __so__ sorry that my mom needs me to stay with her in the hospital. I guess I should be more careful and try not to love my mother. _I rolled my eyes and growled, but I wasn't finished.

_AND, it's not Jacob's fault he didn't want to leave Nicole's side and leave her alone with the vamps. Like really Sam, back off. _Like he would, I'm just a pup to the big, bad alpha.

_Yes Embry. To me you are a pup because you only think of yourself, not the pack._

_Listen to yourself Sam. I only think of myself, mhm. Look in a mirror eventually. You're the one who is going to stop phasing on Friday. Even if we don't find Rachel and her buddy. Like seriously, leave us just to be with Emily and your baby. At least I'm not doing that. _I shut up, just then. There was sure to be a fight.

_Embry, you are going to do what I say, and shut up. _The voice of the alpha.

_Is that an order? _I thought, trying to shake the command off. It worked. How?

_Yes! _The weight came down harder this time but I stood straight.

_Embry how are you doing that? _ Seth asked.

_Uhm…? _ How was I doing it? Not following the alpha's rule. Only another alpha could do that. And I wasn't one. Unless…?

_OMG EMBRY! YOU'RE MY BROTHER. MY FATHER IS YOUR FATHER. CRAP._ I stopped walking, stopped breathing. Ooo Jacob's father had an affair, with my mother. I was the true alpha.

_Don't think I'm gonna back down and let you take my spot because of this newfound info. _I barked a laugh at Sam's statement.

_I'm not gonna make you back down Sam, I'm gonna make my own pack. Life is hell in this pack, having you in it that is._

Sam shook with anger and ran from where he was, soon his mind left mine and everyone else's.

_Uh… So how's everyone. _Leah asked. No one answered. They were all like me; stopped and staring through each others mind, trying to find Sam's.

_Em. He's gone. _ I blinked and bit myself in the leg.

_What did you do that for, bozo? _

_Cause now I have to lead this pack. CRAP! _My mind kept wandering while I stared at my wound heal itself.

A howl shook the air but it wasn't someone from the pack, it was Sam. I broke out into a run, trying to find my way to Sam. If I was the new alpha then I needed to help Sam.

Everyone followed my move catching up to me imminently. Paul and Jacob went and stood at my sides and stopped.

The rest of the pack got into position and we were off again, flying through the air, trying to find Sam.

Then the scent hit me, Sam was with vamps. And not the good one. We all started to run faster, as a group, as one.

The trees soon broke out into a clearing. In the clearing were two vamps and one naked man. Sam.

Why was he in human form and not moving? WHY WAS HIS HEART NOT BEATING?

The boy vampire, the newborn, smiled at me and screeched. He took off toward us, well mostly me. I was still in shock and didn't move. Jacob jumped in front of me and pushed the vamp down. The sound of metal being ripped sounded the air.

_GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! _Paul shouted at me as he jumped in to help Jacob. Quil followed his lead. I shook my head and told the others to help me get the more dangerous one.

I was the first to lunge at her, confusing her. She was soon helpless, to confused to us her powers, to confused to fight back. We soon won the fight; both fight, and celebrated with two big clouds of purple smoke.

La Push was safe now. The protectors won, but lost one trying. Emily would be devastated.

I grabbed Sam's body in my mouth, trying not to hurt him more, and walked away from the scene. Towards Emily's house. Sam would never see his baby grow; he would never see his wife's face again. And it was my fault. We all knew it but no one said anything, we just walked in silence, walked through the dark.

**Whoa big twists in there. Please review, I don't think I've wrote in Embry's POV before so tell me how you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry for 1) How long it took me to update. 2) How short this chapter is. and 3) How bad/stupid/not needed this chapter is. I have like major writers block and all that stuff and it was really hard too write this chapter and after i read it over i saw how crappy it really is. Well lets see who likes it or not. Oh and it's in Danielle's POV.**

"Embry." I whispered, trying to tell where he was in the darkness. Taylor drove me to my house after Sam's funeral, and Embry followed behind us, to upset to be alone. He hated himself ever since Sam's death, and he wouldn't let himself get over it. He was suffering. And his mood seemed to reflect on mine, like we were intertwined.

"Yes?" He answered, no emotion leaving his lips. That did it. I was fed up. Embry was hurting himself too much and it was messing him up.

"Em," I started raising my voice. He heard my change of voice and I imagined him twitching, "this is enough. I don't like you beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault Sam… died." I shifted my body towards his, trying to comfort him. He moved away.

"Then tell me whose it was." Err!

"Embry listen to me. It was NO ONES fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I exhaled.

"Because of me." I gave up and walked away. I wasn't going to be around him if he would just be non-groovy.

Suddenly two big arms were around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Don't leave Danielle. I can't be alone," I sighed, he was so hard to resist but I tried.

"I wasn't going to leave Embry. This is my house so I couldn't really go anywhere. I just needed to be away from this depressed atmosphere." He slide his mouth to whisper in my ear,

"I'm sorry for all this, but please don't make me leave, or whatever it was that you were 'gonna do. I'll be happy now, I promise." His voice was hypnotizing me but I still resisted and didn't give in.

"How can I be so sure," I said, mimicking his no emotion voice. His arms loosened for my waist and went and turned on my light. It blinded me for a while until my eyes adjusted. I looked at Embry and he looked horrible, but good in both ways.

He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was super messy, but he was smiling and not trying to smile but really smiling.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I asked, confused.

"Because I have to be for you. Because my mood makes your mood change and I can't stand to see you unhappy." I smiled, he was so right.

I laughed.

"See now your laughing," Embry said his smile widening. But it disappeared instantly.

I tilted my head to the right.

"I've been lying to you Danielle. I need to tell the truth." I tilted my head to the left. What in the word was he talking about?

"I didn't tell you the truth about what happened the night of Sam's death," he paused, most likely waiting for me to say something, I stayed quiet. He continued, "I'm not the alpha." This time he paused and I did say something.

"What? How?" I asked raising my voice then lowering it. I shouldn't have been so loud, my parents were in the room beside me and they didn't know Embry was with me. And they surely wouldn't have acted kindly to the thought.

"Well you know how I had three possible fathers," I nodded my head, he told me that before, "well we know who it is." My eyes widened. Whose father could get him into the job of the alpha? Billy Black. Embry nodded his head, reading my mind.

"And since I'm older then Jacob…" he didn't need to explain that since Sam died he took his place.

"So you knew Sam was gone when you became Alpha?" I asked.

"No, Sam left the pack. He was upset with me so he left and then we couldn't hear his mind. He became his own pack." My eyes widen and tears fell from them. It sort of was Embry's fault but also Sam's.

"It's okay Danielle. Emily will be okay, but she's in a really hard depressive stage, that's why her son is with Taylor. She'll be fine though." I stayed quite as Embry picked me up and placed me on the bed. Soon he came and laid beside me. His heat radiated, I fell asleep as soon as the snoring started.

**Review or don't review doesn't really matter. But review if you like it or not and all the stuff.**


	14. Ew Authors Note:

**I** **know, author's note grr. I just really don't know how to continue the story anymore but I really don't want to end it. So please tell me what should happen cause I really don't know.**

**I really hate author's notes so I'm sorry but I really needed help. Sorry, thanks.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had no idea what to do next. This story is ending very soon probably two chapters left, three at the most. Sorry it's so short but yah. Also i will be writing a new twilight fanfic about Paul's imprint her name will also be Taylor but not the same person as this one. Oh and Breaking Dawn NEVER happened in any of my stories. Hope you like it.**

_The most important day of your life._ WHY DID EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THIS! First my mom, then my dad, then Embry's mom, AND THEN all of my friends. Yeah it think I get it, I wanted to say. But of course they just kept shoving it into my brain. My life wasn't going to change much after the next day. I would just be tied to Embry legally, no big change there. But of course it was a big thing to my mom. She always told me she would be very excited for when I was finally married, and she gave Embry's blessing immediately.

My dad was harder to…convince. It's not that he didn't like Embry; it's just that he didn't really have a thing for any boy that had a thing for my sister or me. Very unfair. But like I said, it didn't matter if we wed or not, Embry and me were tied together for life and beyond. We just have rings to show it.

My wedding was the next day and it was a big thing in everyone's life. All of the pack would be there and their imprints. My WHOLE family would be there, and I mean EVERYONE. Also some of the vamps were going to be there, my mom's idea. She seemed to take a liking to them when she met them at Sam's funeral a year ago, they had been to my house frequently after that, something Embry didn't really like. He was scared the smell would never leave.

Also my brother would be there, someone I hadn't seen since I left Calgary. I really missed him, it seemed that whenever he was around, my mood was always happy, even in the worst of situations. I was going to be happy he would be there.

The next day.

"Danielle, wake up." I woke up in what seemed the middle of the night but was actually 6 am. I stretched and yawned while also shooting a look at whoever woke me. It wasn't just one someone, but two. Taylor and Nicole stood in my doorway, also looking very tired. They got the privilege of being two of my four bridesmaids. The other two were going to be my sister and my cousin Michelle.

"Up and at 'em Danielle. We had to wake up and so do you," Taylor said cheerily. I rolled my eyes and fell back into bed.

"Oh no you don't," Nicole said as her and Taylor came and pulled me out of bed. The rest of the morning flew past.

There was makeup, dressing, hair doing and lots of talking. Also when my mom was around, many tears flew. Very soon it was two hours 'til the big moment. We were going to be late.

"Are you sure we'll get there in time?" I asked as I stepped into the car.

"Danielle, the meadow is only a hours drive away." I rolled my eyes; I thought this was t_he most important day of my life. _ Nicole laughed and got in the car, before I knew it we were driving.

**Review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Second last chapter. I really suck at wedding and stuff like that, so it probably sucks. Well hope you like it.**

"You excited?" Taylor asked as we turned the bend that led towards the meadow.

"Nope," I replied truthfully. Why would I be excited for a million people watching me walk down a lane and kiss Embry, it was going to be embarrassing.

"Nervous?" Nicole guessed. I shrugged not wanting to answer. In less than twenty minutes it would be my turn for the walk, right after my bridesmaids. Something occurred to me, we were going to be late!

"Uh, don't you think we're going to be late?" I asked my voice cracking. Nicole and Taylor laughed and the car stopped. Oh, we were there. I slowly stepped out of the car once my father opened the door for me. He forced a smile to make me happy, I saw right through it.

"Dad," I whispered, "don't try, it doesn't matter." My dad nodded but kept his fake smile on his face, I rolled my eyes. It seemed my father still didn't approve this wedding.

"Danielle, over here!" Nicole shouted quietly, waving her hand. I started walking but my dad stopped me.

"Sweetie, if we're going to do this, we are going to do it right." He grabbed my arm and we walked slowly toward the bushes we would soon be walking through. I knew behind those bushes would be many people, just waiting to see me. I sighed.

"Danielle, you look so good!" Michelle said, I smiled. I was too nervous to open my mouth, so I just smiled. The piano music changed through the bushes, the bridesmaids queue to go. They all left one by one, Janna then Michelle then Nicole and then Taylor.

"You guys go 5 seconds after me," Taylor whispered quickly before she left between the trees. I counted out loud,

"One, two, three, four, five." My feet lead me out of the trees, pulling my dad along. I tried to keep pace with the music, a very hard thing to do. I wanted to skip down the lane at my own speed, and in my own style, but of course I didn't. Instead I looked at everyone sitting watching me intently. The faces of my family, the facing of the pack and the faces of the vampires.

My eyes locked with eyes that seemed centuries old. They only seemed old, cause I hadn't seen them forever. They were my brothers, Cameron. Her smiled and put his thumb up; his face seemed to light up the room.

Before I knew it we were at my destination. Embry stood a feet from my, smiling the biggest smile every. I smiled back. A wedding was a great idea.

**AFTER THE WEDDING. **

"Danielle!" Cameron shouted. Tears flew from my eyes as my arms raped around my little brother. He seemed as happy as I was to see me.

"I missed you Cam," I whispered.

"Me too, Danielle. And by the way great choice of husband. He's wonderful!" I laughed, of course my brother would like Embry. They would get along wonderful, especially if my brother was also a wolf.

"Thanks, but I didn't really pick him," I said back. He picked me, no, fate picked him and me.

**Sucked didn't it, ha-ha I know. Well review, but don't say how bad it was, cause I already know that. Last chapter will be up soon…hopefully.**


End file.
